Gamemodes
Go Home There are 5 gamemodes included in Battlefield 3™: *Conquest *Rush *Team Deathmatch *Squad Deathmatch *Squad Rush Conquest Conqust is included in two types: Conquest Assault, which is included in the Battlefield 3™ Back to Karkand Expansion Pack maps, and Normal Conquest. Conquest is included in all Battlefield 3™ maps and is up to 64 players online on the PC, and 24 players on Consoles (Playstation 3 and Xbox 360). The Goal The goal in Conquest is for your team to capture all of the objectives, in other words, flags. In order to do so you must go near a flag and stay there until the objective is captured. if there are two people from seperate teams inside an objective, none of the teams will be able to capture the objective, because the quantity of the surtain teams' players relative to the opposing team in the objective area is which team the capturing is in favor. For example: If my team has 2 players in flag B and the opposing team has 1 player there, then my team will be the one capturing the flag. Each team in Conquest starts with 350 tickets, each ticket equels a player, so if you die, and respawn, your team will lose a ticket. If your team holds more objectives than the opposing team, then the opposing team will slowly bleed tickets. The first team that loses all of their tickets first loses the round. Normal Conquest Normal Conquest, or just, Conquest, is the classic Battlefield™ gamemode and probably the most popular one too. Conquest Assault Conquest Assault is pretty much the same as Normal Conquest, but with a small twist. In Conquest Assault one team starts with all the objectives, so the opposing team must capture them before it's too late. Rush Rush was first intoduced in the awesome Battlefield: Bad Company, and has returned with more action than ever before to Battlefield 3. The Goal The goal in Rush is for the attacking team to destroy the M-COMs, what are M-COMS? The M-COMs are computers that you blow up with explosives okay??? By the way, be sure to watch the explosion, but keep your distansce (just kiddng, you can be as near as you want to the explosion and no harm will be done to you). The defending team on the other hand wants to prevent the attacking team from activating the M-COMs. Just like in Conquest, the attacking team has tickets but instead of starting with 350 tickets they start with 75. Every 2 M-COMs that the attackers blow up their tickets refill. Attackers Being an Attacker is probably the hardest, but with teamwork and skill you can turn that around. A few tecniques allow you to do so: *If the M-COMs are heavily guarded, go around them from a far distance, and flank the defenders. *Make sure you have teammates beside you, remember, it doesn't matter who armes the M-COM, it only matters if you win! *If you're using Support, place C4 next to the M-COMs, that way, when you're guarding the M-COMs and someone kills you, when you respawn you can blow the explosives up before the defender manages to disarm the M-COM. It is also useful for when you're guarding the M-COMs from distance, instead of trying to kill a defender trying to disarm the M-COM with your gun, you can just arm the C4. *With Recon, you can place a spawn beacon near the M-COM that you armed, that way, if someone kills you while defending the armed M-COM, you can return there quickly and before your team runs out of tickets. Keep in mind that if you place your spawn beacon in an open and revealed area, the enemy probably would destroy it. *Another tactic that you could use with recon would be to place a T-UGS motion sensor near the armed M-COM, so you would have a warning before they arrive and @$&#@&$*@!&$^@*#%@^@*#^ you. NOTE: It takes longer for the defender to disarm the M-COM than for the attacker to arm it, use this to your advantage! Defenders Most of the Attackers nowadays are very skillful, so being a Defender isn't an easy task either. But some tactics can help you kick the Attackers' ass! Check 'em out: *If you're using the Support kit every single one of your equipment can come to use. A claymore can be placed near the M-COMs, so the attackers will blow up before even being able to arm the M-COM. C4 can be used by being placed around both M-COMs and when an M-COM is armed, immediately blow up the C4, reach the M-COM, and disarm it. A mortar can be used by shooting a shell at an M-COM (only if it's outdoors, if it's indoors, keep shooting at the exit that the enemy would probably be going through) when it's armed - bye-bye Russian. *If you're in a map with tanks and you're using the Engineer kit, the attackers will likely be using them to get to the M-COMs, so place mines at the most probable places that the tanks will go to. *If you're Recon, place a spawn beacon (under a roof in big maps so you don't spawn in mid-air) near the M-COM you choose to defend, and do whatever you want to defend it. *If you're using Assault, camp near an M-COM that you choose to defend, and place a health pack next to you, don't worry, this kind o camping is okay, everybody in Battlefield does it. *If you aren't using a health pack, then shoot a smoke shell your grenade launcher near the M-COM you choose to defend, and once you see an enemy fading in from the smoke, take him out. Team Deathmatch Ah, the great Team Deathmatch, finally returning to the Battlefield franchise and better yet, it's returning in the great Battlefield 3. The Goal The goal in Team Deathmatch is simple, two teams of 12 are put in a small area in one of Battlefield 3's maps to kill each other... Team Deathmatch can end in 2 ways. One way can be where one team reaches the kill limit, another way can be where the time limit that is set (there isn't always a time limit) finishes, and the team with the most kills wins. If both teams have the same amount of kills, it's not exactly a tie, considering the fact that the people in each team still gets a Team Deathmatch Winner Rbbon. Some Tips: Other gamemodes like Rush, Conquest, or Squad Deathmatch/Rush require teamwork. Team Deathmatch can go fine without it, but teamwork does help. Grab some friends of yours and work together, it's good to have varied kits included in your Squad (or whoever you're working with). *It's important to have Assault because you can heal or revive your buddies, therefor allowing you guys to get far when infiltrated enemy lines or to flanking them. *It's also important to have Engineer for blowing up snipers in camping spots to save your buddies trouble. *Be sure to also have support so if your buddies run out of ammo, they're not that screwed. It can also be useful for placing claymores at the enterance spots to a place that you and your buddies are camping at. *It's pretty important to have Recon as well, cause if your medical buddies don't manage to revive someone in time, place a Spawn Beacon where you're located, if you already used it, the Support guys can help you out (give you ammo AKA another Spawn Beacon). It's also the next best thing instead of Engineers, because you can snipe the people who are far away and are trying to kill you and your buddies.